


Leo's Last Thoughts

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's last thoughts, as he's left in the death trap behind by Windom Earle. He realizes he's come to understand exactly how Shelly must have felt, as Windom Earle's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo's Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twin Peaks' is owned David Lynch. I'm just speculating about what's in his characters' heads. ;)

Here, in the end, all Leo could think about was Shelly. He finally knew, understood with every aching, trembling fiber of his body, how Shelly must have felt about him. Fear and love mingled in a twisted cocktail that made you accept blows offered, even as you tried to run away. Affectionate gestures, tenderness from the hands that beat you, created a terrible affection mixed with terror. It made you stay, even when you knew you should escape. 

For a moment, Leo thought he heard Laura Palmer laughing. It was a laugh from the Laura he’d known, a seductive, yet terrible thing. Living with Windom Earle had taught Leo bigger words, bigger ideas, concepts for terror he’d never grasped, or could have expressed. The most horrible realization of them all was that Leo had come to love his psychotic captor. In these ugly, degrading months, Leo Johnson had become part of a greater world and a better man than he’d ever have been, if it hadn’t been for Windom Earle.

An owl hooted outside the cabin. He could definitely hear Laura Palmer laughing, as she watched him die.


End file.
